


Calm

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It soothes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

The collar rattles as Hannibal moves it in his hands, a small smile on his face. He looks down at Will, who kneels on the floor in front of him, head titled back to stare at Hannibal. Dark curls fall in front of tired eyes, and Hannibal can’t help but think how soft he looks, cuddly, like the perfect puppy.

He holds the collar in one hand, thumb gently caressing the leather, and reaches the other out. Will’s eyes close the moment Hannibal’s fingers touch his curls, a quiet, content sigh leaving his mouth when Hannibal combs his hair with them, nails scraping against his scalp just so.

“Keep your head back,” Hannibal instructs.

His voice is quiet, barley above a whisper, but commanding all the same. Will does as he's told, eyes opening once more to look at Hannibal. “Good boy,” Hannibal murmurs, and Will preens under the approval, warmth flooding his body and making him squirm.

Hannibal removes his hand from Will’s scalp to undo the collar, the metal of the buckle clinking as he does so. Slowly, carefully, he wraps the leather around Will’s neck, fingers bushing the skin of the exposed throat as he does so.

It's a simple collar, elegant with its black leather and silver metal. There's a small, rectangular label centred at the front, the words _Property of Hannibal Lecter_ engraved in a cursive font.

Hannibal adores the way Will looks in it, and he knows Will adores wearing it.

Another sigh leaves Will’s mouth once Hannibal finishes buckling it. The leather is smooth and soft against his skin, the metal cool, and he basks in the feeling.

For a reason he can't quite explain, he loves doing this. Loves the how calm it makes him. Giving Hannibal complete control fills his body with a serene feeling, like all his life’s troubles are millions of miles away, and all he has to focus on is pleasing his master.

Hannibal’s fingers return to his hair, the gesture soothing, as always. He looks down at Will, a smile stretching his lips at his boy’s happy expression. “My beautiful little puppy,” he says, fingers massaging the back of Will’s scalp. “Come.”

Hannibal drops his hand and moves to his desk, taking a seat and watching Will crawl to him. His puppy settles at his feet, kneeling on the pillow that rests there, and drops his head to Hannibal’s lap.

“Sleep,” Hannibal tells him, his hand resting against the nape of Will’s neck. “I'll wake you when you need to eat.”

Will nods, his eyes closing obediently. He's not sure if he'll sleep, but he's happy to simply sit by Hannibal's side.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing puppy play!! I hope it was good.


End file.
